


Sam Sees Something

by Annie17851



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sees something; something somewhat enlightening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Sees Something

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is trying to study, but he sees something that makes an impression.

Sam Sees Something

 

Sam quirks an eyebrow, distracted from the ancient tome he has been perusing. He has just seen something out of the corner of his eye.

There is another smaller room next to the library in the bunker, and Dean has a big table set up in there, for cleaning, oiling and sharpening weapons.

Dean and Castiel have been sitting across from each other, cleaning guns and sharpening blades, for almost two hours now. Sam has picked up bits and pieces of conversation during that time. Mostly from Dean, attempting to make small talk. Cas really isn't any good at it however, and the conversation has devolved into primarily talking about the various attributes of the guns and blades arrayed on the table between them.

They have been making good progress, and in the quick glances Sam has spared away from his leather-bound spell book, he sees by Dean’s expression that the hunter is pleased with Castiel’s work. 

“Last one,” Sam hears, and glances up briefly to see Dean picking up his favorite handgun. The Colt 1911 A1 .45 caliber semi-automatic. Dean’s had it for years. It’s Dean’s no-one-can-touch-this, don’t-leave-home-without-it cold extension of his right arm. 

“You've done a good job, Cas!” Dean compliments him across the table.

“I am enjoying this task,” Castiel replies. “It is useful and organized. It makes me feel like I am contributing.”

Dean pauses, considering the once-angel across the table from him. The once-angel who seems to be content with his unwanted humanity, at least at this moment.

And there’s the thing. The thing that quirks Sam’s eyebrow in surprise. 

Because Dean loves that gun, almost as much as he loves that raven-hued Impala that is currently parked in the bunker’s huge garage. 

Because Dean reaches across the table and hands his favorite gun over trustingly to Castiel with a warm (warm for Dean anyway) “Have at it, then. I’ll get more beer.”

Because Sam knows he has just seen something.

Something important.

Something ridiculously, astonishingly romantic.


End file.
